


An Tagen wie diese

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Stephan denkt an die schöne Tage bei Olympia





	An Tagen wie diese

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee komm bei Autofahren, wenn das Lied wurde in Radio gespielt. Ist ein bisschen Melancholisch - ich hoffe ihr mag es trotzdem, weil es war auch direkt nach Olympia und dann war meine Stimmung auch so. Ist ein bisschen ein Songfic mit das Lied, Tage wie diese mit Die Toten Hosen

An Tagen wie diese, Wünscht man sich Unendlichkeit, An Tagen wie diese, haben wir noch ewig Zeit, Wünsch' ich mir Unendlichkeit, Das hier ist ewig, ewig für heute

Wir lassen uns treiben, Tauchen unter, Schwimmen mit dem Strom. Drehen unsere Kreise, Kommen nicht mehr runter, Sind schwerelos.

An Tagen wie diese, Wünscht man sich Unendlichkeit, An Tagen wie diese, haben wir noch ewig Zeit, In dieser Nacht der Nächte, Die uns so viel verspricht, Erleben wir das Beste, Kein Ende ist in Sicht

Heimreise, Stephan hat gemischte Gefühle. Klar ist es schön nach dieser langen Zeit wieder nach Deutschland zu kommen. Seine Familie und Freunde zu treffen, sich erholen und runterkommen. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass er Andi wieder teilen muss. Mit ihr. Andis offizieller inoffizieller Freundin. Gerade das ist es, was Stephan nicht verstehen kann. Andi sagt er liebt ihn und er glaubt ihm auch, hat volles Vertrauen in ihn, aber er “braucht” eine Freundin, sagt er. Wenn er sie sowieso geheim hält, fragt sich Stephan, warum? Und das hat er auch Andi gefragt. Er sagt, es sei für seine Familie und Freunde. Dass er nicht so weit ist, um sich für ihn zu outen. Er braucht eine Freundin, die er zeigen kann. Warum er nicht einfach Single sein kann, weiß Stephan nicht. Sie haben schon so oft darüber diskutiert, aber verstehen kann er es nicht. Es waren 21 wunderbare Tage in Pyeongchang. Tage, an denen er Andi 24 Stunden um sich hatte. Es war alles wie ein Traum. Leider ein Traum, den er bald verlassen muss. Die olympischen Spiele waren wie eine eigene Welt, Stephan hat sich frei gefühlt. Mit dem Team um sie, das sie geschützt hat, auch abgeschirmt wenn es nötig war, was nicht einfach war nach Andis Erfolg. Aber immer wieder haben sie es geschafft. Manchmal haben sie sich zu sicher gefühlt, sich zu viel entspannt, wurden unvorsichtig. Das eine oder andere Bild, das nachdraußen gekommen ist, hätte besser nicht gezeigt werden sollen. Die Bilder sprechen Bände, denkt sich Stephan, aber zum Glück konnte er sie jedes Mal mit dem Glücksgefühl nach den Medaillen erkären. 

Sie haben sich wie immer ein Zimmer geteilt. Auch wenn das Team dieses Mal, wie auch in Lahti, in einer Wohnung gewohnt hat. Was beiden auch gut gepasst hat. Da konnten sie den ganzen Abend zusammensitzen, ohne aufpassen zu müssen, sich auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt und zusammen Fernsehen schauen oder dicht nebeneinander am Tisch sitzen beim Essen, beim Kartenspielen. Nicht immer daran denken einen gewissen Abstand zu halten. 

Es waren gute Tage, es waren aber auch schwere Tage, wenn Stephan trotz super Leistungen im Training nicht starten durfte. Da war er kurz davor aufzugeben. Wenn du deine besten Sprünge seit Langem gemacht hat, besser als deine Kollegen, aber es ist trotzdem nicht genug. Andi hat ihm immer Mut gegeben. Ihn gepusht. Gezwungen weiter zu machen. Gesagt er will mit ihm auf dem Podium stehen und eine Medaille zusammen mit ihm gewinnen. Es war Andis großer Traum, eine Medaille bei Olympia zusammen mit Stephan zu holen. Also hat Stephan weiter hart gearbeitet und gekämpft. Und es hat sich gelohnt, er hat eine Silbermedaille vom Teamspringen im Gepäck. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl mit dem Menschen, den man am meisten liebt, mit seinem Partner, zusammen eine Olympiamedaille zu gewinnen. Ja Stephan findet sie haben gewonnen, auch wenn es “nur” Silber ist. Aber trotz diesem Erfolg, trotz seiner ersten Olympiamedaille, ist seine größte Erinnerung, dass sein Andi auf der Normalschanze Gold gewonnen hat. Er hatte geweint vor Glück, aus Stolz, genau so viel wie Andi. Leider konnte er ihm nicht direkt gratulieren, weil er nicht starten durfte und so keinen Zugang zur Schanze hatte. Aber Andi hat ihn in der Menschenmenge im Auslauf gefunden und ihn in seine Arme gezogen. Stephan wollte ihn nicht loslassen, er hat ihn fest an sich gedrückt, seinen Kopf in Andis Halsbeuge gesteckt und ihm fehlten die Worte. Aber er wollte, dass Andi spürt, wie unglaublich stolz er auf ihn war. Erst als Andi ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hat, dass er los zur Flower Ceremony müsse, hat er ihn losgelassen. Erhatte die Welt um sich total vergessen, und die Bilder, die auftauchten sprachen für sich. 

Manchmal fragt sich Stephan, ob Andis Freundin nicht Verdacht schöpft. Sie weiß nichts davon, dass sie mehr teilen als nur ein Zimmer bei Wettkämpfen. Andi hat ihr die Wahrheit nicht erzählt. Möglicherweise die einzige Sache, bei der Stephan und Andi sich nicht einig sind. Stephan findet, dass sie es wissen soll. So dass sie selbst entscheiden kann, ob sie dieses Theater mitmachen will. Und vorallem müsste er Andi dann nicht ganz teilen. Was er jetzt muss, und es macht ihn langsam kaputt. Das merkt er. Gerade jetzt, wenn wieder ein Abschied winkt und Andi zu ihr muss und den perfekten Freund spielen muss, mit allem was dazu gehört. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich von Andi verabschieden muss und ihm einen letzten Kuss gibt, kann er an nichts anderes denken, als dass sie die nächste sein wird, die Andis Lippen in Besitz nimmt. Ihre Hände werden Andis Körper berühren und sie wird alles mit ihm teilen. Und wenn Stephan ihn beim nächsten Mal wieder hat, muss er erstmal aushalten, dass er ihr Parfüm an seinem Körper riecht. Manchmal hat er auch das Gefühl, er kann sie auf Andis Lippen schmecken bei ihrem ersten Kuss. 

Er hat es Andi nicht erzählt, zu groß ist die Angst, dass er ihn dann ganz verliert. Ein bisschen Andi ist immer noch besser als gar kein Andi. Er hofft nur, dass   
sein Freund irgendwann so weit ist, dass er zu ihm stehen kann. Nicht nur für die Mannschaft und andere Kollegen, sondern auch vor Familie und Freunden. Er hofft nur, dass es passiert bevor sein Herz bricht. Es ist extra schwer nach so vielen Tagen zusammen Abschied zu nehmen. Es fällt ihm viel einfacher nach einem normalen Weltcup-Wochenende. 

Das einzige, was ihn nicht ganz zusammenbrechen lässt, ist immer noch die Liebe, die er von Andi bekommt. Er zweifelt keine Sekunde daran, dass Andi ihn liebt, dass es Stephan ist, den er will. Das kann er deutlich fühlen und Andi nutzt jede Sekunde, die sie zusammen sind, um es ihm auch zu zeigen. Immer wieder lässt er Stephan verstehen, wie tief und sehr er ihn liebt. Trotzdem ist er nicht ganz sicher, ob er ein weiteres Jahr schafft, so weiter zu machen wie es gerade ist. Bald kommt auch der lange Sommer, wo er Andi sehr selten sehen wird. Leider ist die Skisprung-Saison sehr kurz. Er hofft nur, dass sie beide gesund sind im Sommer und sich zumindest beim SGP treffen können. Dieser Sommer war hart, Andi hat sich verletzt und ihre Möglichkeiten sich ohne Probleme zu treffen waren verschwunden. Zum Glück haben die beiden Andreas Wank. Er hat Andi diesen Sommer oft eingeladen, hat sich kurz mit Andi getroffen, das übliche Foto für die sozialen Medien gemacht. Best Buddies treffen sich halt. Dann ist Andi die 10 Kilometer zu Stephan gefahren, sodass sie sich treffen konnten und den perfekten Beschützer hatten. Stephan ist ihm sehr dankbar. Andreas ist auch der einzige, der weiß was in Stephan vorgeht. Es muss ihn oft genug beim Heimtraining in Hinterzarten aufmuntern und ihm Mut zusprechen. Stephan weiß auch, dass er oft genug auch mit Andi spricht, nicht über das was in Stephan vorgeht, das hat er versprochen. Aber er lässt Andi immer wieder wissen, was er über das Ganze denkt. Sie kennen sich so lange und Andi hängt viel an Andreas. 

Stephan wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als alle um ihn aufstehen. Es ist Zeit den Flieger zu boarden und Stephan steht auf, setzt sich seine Kopfhörer auf. Er will abschalten und nicht an den Abschied denken, der ihm bald bevorsteht. Auf seinen Ohren hört er “Die Toten Hosen”: An Tagen wie diesen wünscht man sich Unendlichkeit. Und ja, an Tagen wie diesen, die er erlebt hat, da wünscht er sich Unendlichkeit. An Tagen, wo sie ewige Zeit hätten, wo die Nächte so viel versprochen haben. An denen sie das Beste erlebt haben und kein Ende in Sicht war...


End file.
